


Ranboo Ficlets

by Yoteisasingularyeet



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cyberpunk, Domestic Fluff, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Eret and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I really lean into that concept, Light Angst, Ranboo is half enderman, Ranboo is the main character, Ranboo-centric, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoteisasingularyeet/pseuds/Yoteisasingularyeet
Summary: Ranboo based ficlets. That's it. Ranboo being a friendly guy.The story is marked complete for the time being!
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ranboo, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Everyone, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 16
Kudos: 708





	1. Sweet home Pogtopia

**Author's Note:**

> This one happens right before the verdict for if Tommy is to be exiled is decided.  
> Realistic minecraft, canon compliant (kinda?), canon divergent

If Ranboo hates any two things, it’s eye contact and water, and if there’s anything the Dream SMP loves to use to protect their bases, its water.

“Come on Ranboo, it’s a quick water drop. You’ll be fine.”

“I will NOT be fine, I’ll be the exact opposite of fine.”

Tommy rolled his eyes at his friend before grabbing a water bucket. He then began scooping up the water, pouring it into a nearby creeper hole.

“I can’t believe you’re making me clear the underground prime path for you,” he huffed, looking at the taller man. Ranboo crossed his arms, shooting back, “well, I can’t believe that you all love water entrances so much.”

Tommy rolled his eyes once more, before deeming the entrance clear enough for the half-enderman to use. Ranboo hopped down before surveying the area.

“It’s very… natural.”

“Yeah well, it’s kinda hard to get resources for a nice tunnel when you’re technically exiled,” Tommy replied, before turning back to Ranboo.

“Look Tall man. I’m probably getting exiled again soon; and this is the last place I remember being exiled to.” Tommy explained, clearing some of the debris before entering Pogtopia. Ranboo surveyed the ravine, its button covered walls, the precarious staircases, the small fireplace next to multiple small rooms mined into the walls. Tommy and Ranboo entered an extremely small room, nestled safely behind a safe redstone lock. Tommy, not willing to risk pushing any buttons (ptsd probably, Ranboo assumed,) mined through the door. Inside there were 2 double chests, one had things Ranboo assumed Tommy used sparingly, the other had ores. There were small amounts of iron and coal, the chest looked like someone had looted it already. The 16 year old cursed under his breath, mumbling something about Badlands raiding the place. He closed the chest before hurrying to the (now inoperable) potato farm. He was able to collect two stacks of potatoes, passing a stack to Ranboo. Tommy brushed himself off, looking up to the roof of the ravine; Ranboo didn’t see anything special about this place, but it seemed to mean a lot to Tommy, so he was happy to let his friend reminisce about when it was still a hub of anarchy and vengeance.

“Come on Big man,” Tommy said, turning away from the ruins of Pogtopia, “I have some packing I ought to get to.”


	2. Eye contact is a sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niki and Puffy own a flower shop, they get the family to help.  
> Alternate Universe - Modern setting, Ranboo has heterochromia, fluff, flower shops and cafes

Ranboo didn’t have any problem helping Niki with her flower shop, especially when he got to hang out with his (half) brothers, Tubbo and Eret, and got to hang out with Tommy at the cafe his family owned across the street. What Ranboo did have a problem with was when customers would make aggressive eye contact with him. Ranboo wasn’t against anyone making any kind of eye contact, he just hated when they would make eye contact with him. His family had to explain many times that, ‘Oh, he’s just shy. Sorry if he doesn’t make eye contact.’ He wouldn’t get scared or anything, it just ticked him off an ungodly amount; like, he gets it, he has weird eyes, but you don’t need to stare at them. Ranboo was currently explaining this to Tubbo and Tommy in the back room as Tubbo made flower crowns for them and Tommy texted Wilbur about trying to weasel his way out of coming back to work.

“I mean, eye contact is stressful, and some people do get more aggressive when stressed,” Tubbo explained, placing a flower crown on Tommy’s hair, which he raised an eyebrow at but left there.

“And you do have weird ass eyes,” Tommy said, which made Tubbo shove him.

“What? I’m being honest! One of those shits is literally red. That’s scary.”

Ranboo laughed, before patting Tubbo’s arms. “It’s fine Tubbo, they are pretty freaky.”

“Ranboo, can you help with this customer? I have to help Puffy with this bouquet and Eret is out getting more wax paper.” Niki explained. Ranboo walked up to the counter and was greeted by Dream. Great, the one person he hated having to help. Not only did Dream give him a (very judgemental) once over the first time he saw him, he also wore that infuriating mask. Ranboo hated that mask. With italics.  _ Hated  _ that mask. The mask had an eerie smiley face drawn on in sharpie (Ranboo was surprised the man could see) which made constant eye contact. No blinking, no expression changes. Constant, unwavering eye contact.

“Hi, what can I help you with?” Ranboo asked, focusing on the clock behind Dream. Dream, that asshole, moved over so that Ranboo was looking at his annoying mask and requested a yellow and blue bouquet.  _ ‘For George, _ ’ he assumed, before leading Dream around the store pointing out different flowers, before assembling them into a (messy) bouquet.

“Thank you for shopping at Niki and Puffy’s Flower emporium, please come again,” Ranboo recited as Dream left. Ranboo let out a loud groan, before heading to the back room once more. Tubbo placed a flower crown on his head as Ranboo collapsed on the small couch.


	3. Ranboo does NOT write fanfiction, he composes formal essays on the possible occurrences on the SMP, thank you very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo makes (totally not) fanfiction.  
> Real life, literally nothing is changed, based off that one quackity vod, idk I didn't watch ranboo's perspective im sorry ranboo stannies

Ranboo hates using the term ‘fanfiction’ to describe his writings. He’s not a fan of any of these people (ok, that’s kind of a lie but now that he’s on the same server as them he thinks it’s fine to say they’re on equal footing), and these aren’t fictitious stories, they’re how he interprets situations as a third party. So it’s safe to say that what Ranboo writes is definitely NOT fanfiction, they’re formal essays on the possible occurrences on the SMP. However, this is ABSOLUTELY fanfiction. Apparently according to chat, Quackity was supposed to be helping Dream get through some kind of childhood trauma (with how bloodthirsty the guy seemed to be, he’d be surprised if he DIDN’T have some sort of trauma) which quickly escalated into poking fun at Bad and Skeppy’s relationship status.

“‘Join the call?’ chat, they’re on teamspeak, I don’t have teamspeak,” he tried explaining, which was a mostly futile because chat is full of people who don’t fucking listen. Ranboo sighed, before deciding to go and try to see what everyone else was doing. Niki and Puffy were collecting flowers, Tommy and Tubbo were offline, everyone else who was online was off far away. Ranboo decided his best bet was to narrate whatever the hell was going on here.

“So Dream and Bad are on a date? And then George gets mad and Quackity holds him back? Chat, I don’t know what’s going on, I’m flying by the seat of my pants.”

Ranboo relegates to just sit back and watch whatever is going on from afar, after all, he doesn’t know what any of this is…

Until he’s called into the Discord VC.


	4. Formal visit to Logstedshire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo visits Tommy in exile  
> Based off that one stream from yesterday.  
> Real life minecraft, ranboo & tommy are homies, Friendship ended with Tubbo_ now Ranboo is my best friend.

Ranboo doesn’t agree with everything his brother does. Is Tubbo a good president? Sure. Was he right to exile Tommy? Kinda. Was it right to call Tommy selfish over and over as he was trying to apologize in his own ‘Tommyinnit’ way? No. That’s why Ranboo decided to go against Tubbo’s wishes and go visit him. Ranboo went by way of the nether, just because there’s less of a chance of anyone encountering him there. There, he left a book and quill; however, as he was preparing to leave, he encountered Tommy. Ranboo, who was fully prepared to not see anyone that entire trip, got scared, and instinctively warped to the closest lookout point. From there he watched Tommy from a distance and WOW did he look bad. His clothes were torn, he had large bags under his eyes and he looked slightly malnourished. Tommy took the book out of the chest, looked around briefly and read it. Ranboo listened to him scribble something before mumbling “ _ No, I can’t do that, he’s my only friend, _ ” before flipping a few pages and writing something. Ranboo couldn’t read it very well, but it looked to be mindless ramblings about Snapchat. Ranboo huffed out a laugh, before remembering he had to be quiet. Luckily, Tommy heard him, and looked up at him, Tommy smiled at him, all braces and gums.

“Ranboo! I thought I saw someone! You’re the first real sentient person I’ve seen in two days! How’ve you been?” He asked. Ranboo smiled back, hopping down from his perch.

“I’m fine, I’m good. What have you been up to today? I didn’t expect you to come to the nether so soon, wasn’t really prepared to see anyone.”

“I need blaze powder,” Tommy explained, beginning up the nether cliffside, “I wanna make an ender chest on my own, I kinda got something important to me.”

Ranboo’s ears perked up at that, something important? That doesn’t sound good. It sounds good for Tommy of course, but with how ruthless Dream and his colleagues are, Ranboo couldn’t be sure that this wouldn’t end in Tommy’s untimely end. After all, Ranboo had been killed by Dream for simply logging on to the server, what would they do to Tommy when they learned he got one of his prized possessions back? Ranboo shook that thought off, electing to protect his friend for as long as he could, after all, Tommy protected him at the cost of possibly losing his last life, Ranboo would protect him with all three of his.


	5. Prince Ranboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eret, Niki, Tubbo and Ranboo are sibs. That's applicable for most of these stories. This ended up being the longest one and I had a great time writing this one.  
> Small bit of my characterization of Ranboo: He has 4 horns; two tall-ish and the other two small, a tail, and heterochromia. His eyes are blackout eyes so he wears sunglasses cuz they're kinda freaky. He's a fancy man, and he dresses like a country club dad.

Listen, Ranboo isn’t going to say being a prince is the worst thing ever, however, it certainly isn’t the best. Luckily, Eret is the oldest, making him the king; in contrast, there still has to be a second prince within the public eye in case of… accidents. So while Niki and Tubbo live normal lives, Ranboo has to be the little prince. The weird one. Eret was suave and graceful, he could rock anything from formal suits and platform boots to the ever famous strawberry dress and high heeled boots. Meanwhile, Ranboo hated eye contact, was freakishly tall, and felt most comfortable going out in public wearing a suit. One thing the two had in common was having weird eyes. Eret’s eyes were a solid white, no pupil, no iris, only sclera; while Ranboo had pupils and iris, they were heterochromic in nature. One eye was a bright red, the other a neon green. They had matching colors of sclera, a deep red and deep green. Ranboo and Eret elected to wear sunglasses at most events for this reason, after all, having oddly colored eyes and having no pupil kind of freaks people out.

“Ranboo,” Eret calls from the garden, apparently tending to his flamingos, “Can you head to the village and give these to Niki? Her bakery is getting low on supplies, besides you have those powers of yours, they should make it a breeze.”

Ranboo supposes his powers help with this. All of the members of his family were a bit…off. Niki could control plants, Tubbo had an affinity with the bees, Eret could see into someone’s soul and Ranboo could teleport. Ranboo’s drawback however, is that no matter how wonderful it looked, he hated water. Rain, absolute hell. Ponds? Ranboo would rather Eret look into his soul. Oceans? He would pay every cent in the kingdom to make them stay away. This wasn’t to say Ranboo didn’t wash himself, but he did have to psyche himself up everytime he took a shower. 

“Fine, I’ll use my weird ass powers and help out Niki and Tubbo, though I will spend the rest of the day there.”

“Fine by me, just tell them big brother Eret says hi!”

Ranboo got dressed, taking his extremely noticeable royal jewelry off his ears and horns. He decided to wear a simple button-down with a sweater on top and jeans. He put on his sneakers, grabbed the palace care package, and left for town.

It was a sunny day, which was good, because he would’ve looked weird wearing sunglasses and it being cloudy. Ranboo walked through the village, scrolling idly through his phone. His public instagram and twitter, both adequately called Prince_Ranboo, was dry. He was only allowed to follow approved popular accounts. He wasn’t allowed to like fan’s posts, it was extremely restricting; however, his personal instagram and twitter, both called Your_friendly_neighborhood_enderfreak, a lot to type, but the content you found up there was worth it. If you managed to find it you would see wonderful wholesome posts about life in the castle. The rumors about the two princes and their scary eyes were easily confirmed with one look at the page. Pictures of the family all hanging out at a private beach, Ranboo looking absolutely miserable; Candid photos of Eret and his flamingos, Niki, Tubbo, Eret and him at the bakery eating pastries-

“Ran! Hey!” Tubbo called. His bees, Spinz and Spunz flying in a halo around him. Ranboo waved at him, before opening the door for him. Inside, Tubbo, Tommy, Wilbur, and Niki were all helping make bread. Ranboo decided, if this is what being a prince is, it's not quite that bad.


	6. Your friendly neighborhood sky high rip-off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High school but they have magic,   
> tommy and tubbo are homies they kidnap Ranboo into their friend circle

Ranboo enjoyed his ender powers. Teleportation was great and all, but the fact that it forced him to avoid any kind of water and eye contact made making friends hard. Especially if he’s starting a new school.

Smp high was a top tier school, if you graduate from here, you’re set for life. They’re known for having the sensations Dream, Technoblade, and even Philza Minecraft as a teacher there.

Ranboo walked into the first building, surprised at the people there. He noticed Badboyhalo, a demon(?) with angel wings and a halo talking to some kind of half diamond boy he recognized as Skeppy. He caught sight of Tommyinnit and Tubbo. Tubbo, who was surrounded by his friendly swarm of bees, was walking with Tommy, who didn’t have any discernible power (probably plot armor). Ranboo also saw Technoblade, the blood god himself, walking around with his axe, which scared Ranboo into teleporting into a corner. In the corner he found Eret, a seer, and Niki, a plant nymph. 

“Oh, hello. I’m Niki and this is Eret,” Niki introduced. Ranboo waved at them before looking back down at the ground. Eret lowered his glasses, sending a shiver up Ranboo’s spine.

“You hate eye contact too? Nice,” he replied, giving Ranboo finger guns, before turning to see Mr. Maron walk over.

“Nice to see you Eret, Niki; and nice to meet you Ranboo, I’m your homeroom teacher, Mr. Maron, but most of my students call me Captain. I’ve just come to give you your schedule. Class begins in about 30 minutes, I won’t fine you for being a bit late, but please follow Niki and Eret,” He said, handing Ranboo the paper. Mr. Maron gave the three a three finger salute before leaving the area.

Niki turned back to Ranboo, the small wings surrounding her hair opening slightly.

“Ranboo, have you met Tommy and Tubbo yet? They seemed interested to get to know you.”

“No, not yet. I kinda just got here. I got scared after seeing Technoblade, so I kinda warped randomly.” Eret waved Tubbo and Tommy over, while Niki tried to explain that as long as you didn’t try to start a government then you didn’t have to worry about him.

“Hey big man! I’m Tommy, this is Tubbo. We’re the student reps for the first years. You’re Ranboo, right?”

“Uh, yeah. I’m in Mr. Maron’s homeroom?”

“Oh the Captain! You’re with me!” Tubbo said, seeming more excited at hearing that Ranboo was in his class.

“I’m in Mr. Minecraft’s class with Wilbur, Techno, and Fundy. Philza lets us mess around in class half the time.”

“Isn’t that because you’re related to him?”

“Yeah, it's great. Though the only one he lets skip class is Techno because he’s the favorite, which Wilbur hates, but he’s busy helping Fundy with classwork to care.”

Ranboo liked that nobody cared that he wasn’t making eye contact. He felt the most comfortable looking at the scenery outside, and this group made him feel normal. Hopefully everyone at this school was this nice.


	7. Where did you come from, where will you go-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea that the ender dragon took care of Ranboo as a child. IDK the horns are for that reason I guess :/

“Hey Ranboo! How’s it going?” Bad asked, walking up to him. Ranboo looked over at the demon(?) before going back to mining. Bad grabbed his pick and began mining along with him.

“I’m good, just mining for resources. What’s up?”

“I was just wondering what you’re a mix of, if it’s not rude to ask.”

“Nah, it’s cool. I’m half enderman. I don’t quite know what the other half is because I didn’t really know my parents. I just kinda...appeared in the end and managed to get to the overworld through the nether,” he explained. He does remember being taken care of by the ender dragon for a while. Playing around in the end cities when the dragon had time to take him 5000 blocks into the void, watching her fight hunters trying to take her egg, curling up next to her as she slept, helping the enderman fix the crystals to keep her alive. He remembers all of that.

“Do you ever miss it?”

“Yeah, but I realize she wanted me to be happy, to be safe and not worry about her. She knew I liked exploring and hated staying on our little island. She was the one who gave me the obsidian to get to the nether.”

“Have you ever gone back?”

“It’s been years… I don’t know if it’s her or her daughter. The daughter wouldn’t remember me, after all.. She was only an egg.”

Bad gave Ranboo a sympathetic look, before continuing mining.

“So, what are you?”

“I… don’t quite know. I’m like… a demon, but an angel at the same time? It’s complicated. I just remember falling through the sky and landing on Skeppy, and we’ve been inseparable ever since.”

“So lemme get this straight, you don’t know what you are or where you came from?”

“That’s correct.”

“And you just landed on Skeppy and now you two are homies?”

“Pretty much. I do at least know my name and how to function, but anything about my past and identity are pretty much a blur.”

“Huh, sounds like we’re in the same boat then.”

“I guess we are.”


	8. ***NOT A CHAPTER***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, HOWEVER, THIS WILL BE IMPORTANT TO THE FUTURE IF THIS WORK

I have decided to change this to general ficlets. Yes, there will still be Ranboo focused ones, but I also want to just write some self indulgent sbi stuff without making a whole other story yk? So yeah, most will (hopefully) still be Ranboo focused, this is not over; I am still writing WHEN I HAVE IDEAS(big emphasis on when) so yeah.


	9. Another royalty au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before the last one, Tommy is the main character.

Tommy was used to his brothers and the family business. Phil was the head of the family, known for diplomacy and his stunning large wings; Techno was the eldest brother, tall, strong and imposing with his elf ears and tusked mask, he was in charge of punishing criminals and maintaining peace (through violence); and Wilbur, the middle child he was the only one who was known for greeting and charming guests, the life of the party. He was a wonderful singer, even without his hypnotizing voice. Then there was Tommy, the sore thumb of the family, loud, outspoken. He was known for his constant tiny horns and sharp fangs, he had a small tail (he tried to hide it as much as he could) and fingertips dipped in red. Philza, the duke of Craftia, was a good friend of King Maron, and as such the family was often invited to the parties they held at their castle. 

“Tommy, we have a shoot and then we have to head to the party, Eret is being crowned king today,” Phil told him, adjusting his earrings, the gold chains attached carefully to his hat.

“I got it, I’ll just be here, doing work for class. See you guys after the shoot I guess.”

“Tommy,” Wilbur called, peeking his head in last minute,” Remember to lock up the house if you go anywhere, say… the bakery,” he winked before grabbing his beanie and walking after Techno. Tommy knew what that meant, the shoot was going to be a fairly long one, which meant he could sneak out of the palace and still be back in time for the party.

After the men left, Tommy pulled off his standard lord clothing, instead slipping on his casual clothes. He did decide to put on his crested bandana. The Minecraft family crest was a small four pointed star, modeled off of the stars on Phil’s wings. Tommy took off most of the family jewel, electing to keep on the small ring Phil gave him for his 15th birthday.

Weaving through the forest Tommy emerged in the town undetected. He double checked his horns were hidden underneath his hair before ambling through the streets. Tommy looked for the familiar sign of Niki and Puffy’s bakery, the symbol of a golden flower, and a bee box attached to the side. Upon catching sight of Tubbo sweeping the outside of the bakery, Tommy sped up.

“Tubbo! Hey!!”

Tubbo looked up, the bee’s floating around his broom (Tommy didn’t understand how they were so friendly to him) flew to Tommy nestling into his hair. Tubbo hurried over, dropping the broom to whistle at the bees, who flew back over to him.

“I finished at the shop early,” Tommy lied, “So I decided to come help Niki and Puffy, and visit you I guess.” Tubbo rolled his eyes, before dragging Tommy inside. The small bakery had small tables, with the main dining happening outdoors. There was a small garden out back, with a hidden doorway leading to the residential part of their house. Tubbo led him to the kitchen, passing Puffy and Niki, as they entered the garden. There, Tubbo dropped his bees onto their box, before grabbing a watering can and watering the plants, taking care to add a good amount.

“I have to go to some stupid party tonight, something about a family friend,” Tommy said. Tubbo looked up at him for a moment, before focusing back on the plants.

“My brother has a ceremony going on tonight too, Niki decided to help with catering to save money,” Tubbo said, brushing off his overalls.

“That’s smart,” Tommy started, before getting a notification. He checked his phone to see a message from Wilbur.

‘ _ The shoot ended early, so we’re on our way back. If you're hanging out with Tubbo, get ur ass home before Phil does.’ _

“Shit. Tubbo, I gotta go. Family stuff, see you tomorrow hopefully!” He called, brushing past the hanging vines leading out of the bakery. Hurrying out of the city and through the forest, Tommy checked his phone for updates on location from Will. Arriving at the walls of the palace he scaled them easily with his claws, slipping in through a window with a broken lock, Phil’s old study if he remembers correctly. Tommy crept out of the room, hurrying to his room and dressing back up into his formal clothing, slipping the jewelry slip back onto his horns.

Tommy checked his hair, making sure it looked like he was in the palace the whole time, before grabbing his completed English work from his bag. The men arrived home not two minutes later, as Phil announced they had to hurry to the tailors to get the suits sized.

  
  


Tommy hated dances, and he hated tailors for making him have his horns on display for accurate jewelry sizing. Phil didn’t seem to mind wearing wing covers, and Techno had no problem putting ear clamp jewelry on, but Tommy REALLY didn’t like having his horns on display. 

Techno was wearing a monarch type outfit, crown sporting the family crest and all, Will had no need for the fancy clothes, seeing as he could draw anone in with his magnetic personality, so he settled on a simple tucked sweater and black slacks with a cardigan over it. Phil was fitted in his standard Duke attire, a long green overcoat, dark green, almost black slacks and his signature bucket hat. Tommy chose to wear a dark blue overcoat, dress shirt, and fitted black slacks with riding boots. Entering the ballroom, Tommy was greeted by lots of people in wonderful outfits, however, he found no use for it because he was busy trying to find Wilbur. Just then, he saw a flash of black and yellow hair.

“Niki?” he called, following after the girl, she was wearing a pale pink dress with yellow flowers dotted around the edges. It looked like something Niki would wear, but it looked extremely expensive for someone on a bakers salary. She saw the girl walk up to Wilbur and start talking. Wilbur seemed to know her well, which is weird considering that Will said he didn’t know many people at this party. Maybe they met at a shoot?

“Oi Will,” Tommy called, walking up to the two. The girl seemed to startle before turning around, sure enough it was Niki.

“Niki?!”

“Tommy?! What are you doing here? Tubbo said you had a family thing to deal with.”

“Why are you here? Tubbo said there was a ceremony for your brother you had to attend.”

Tubbo then walked over, drinks in hand. His bees made a halo around his head, trying their best not to disturb the other party guests.

“Niki, did you call me? Wait, Tommy?!”

“Tubbo? What’s going on here?!”

  
  


“Wait, so YOU’RE Prince Toby and Princess Nihachu?”

“I am, and you’re Lord Tommy?”

“Yeah, but I prefer to just be Tommy.”

“Same with me as Tubbo. I can just have a natural affinity for bees without it being my weird royalty power.”

“All I have is weird ass claws, demon horns and a weird tail.”

“Oh, my brother Ranboo is kinda like that, except he has weird skin too.”

Tommy laughed, electing to spend the rest of the night getting to know Tubbo better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you would read if i wrote a story talking about the characterization and headcanons for characters that I have.


	10. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyberpunk inspired (the aesthetic not the game)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a preview of a story I'm writing on my own and if enough people ask I may make it public  
> now onto warnings: Blood and gore (non graphic), fighting (non descriptive), descriptions of "law enforcement"  
> If any of that is triggering pls don't read this chapter for your own well being

Bad perched on the side of the building, watching Skeppy carefully, his rifle on the ledge. Skeppy let off two light signals, telling Bad that they should start moving to look for the target. At this rate, they wouldn’t find them until the next day. Skeppy informed him as much when they accepted, telling him it would be best to split up and call if they found the target, but Bad wanted to make sure Skeppy was safe. Last time they split up Skeppy was injured badly and the older man stayed in the hospital with him for 2 weeks while the stitches healed.  
Bad hopped down from the roof, his rifle disappearing in a cloud of red pixels.  
“Next block?” he asked as his partner nodded. They hurried to the next street, Bad immediately scaling the side of a tall building, the claws built into his suit making it easier. Bad began marking the area, making sure to set mental reminders of all side streets, alleys, and escape routes, both for Skeppy and to catch the criminal. Suddenly Bad saw something out of the corner of his vision, dodging quickly and sliding to the side, he managed to let out a cry for Skeppy. The Diamond knight, upon hearing his friend, rushed up the side of the building, driving his small daggers into the wall to act as footholds. Upon reaching the top, he saw Bad grappling with the assailant. A woman in her mid-30’s, tall, blonde, and sturdily built. Shit, Skeppy couldn’t just tackle her, and he couldn’t stab her on the off chance he hit Bad. He tried to think for a moment, before deciding to try tackling her anyway.   
He managed to build up enough momentum to shove her off of Bad, and replaced him in the wrestling match. Skeppy grabbed a dagger from his belt and stabbed the woman in the stomach; not a deep cut, nothing that would kill her, but it would make her stop attacking them. The woman let out a guttural cry clutching the hilt of the knife.  
“If you want to live, I suggest you don’t remove that. You will trial for your crimes in front of an unbiased jury,” Bad instructed her, brushing himself off and helping Skeppy up. The woman, now kneeling on the ground, hanging onto any strength she had left spat, “People like you disgust me. You’re just as bad as us, kidnapping and killing with no remorse; and yet, you act so mighty. One day, you’ll fall to my level. You’ll see your friends the way I see all of you. One day-”   
Skeppy dealt a sharp blow to the back of her head with the hilt of his sword, knocking her out, before hefting her up and tossing her over his shoulder, careful of the knife.  
“Come on Bad, we have a bounty to collect.”

  
Arriving back at the house, Bad and Skeppy undressed, and greeted their dogs. Checking up on the water and food levels, taking them outside and playing rock paper scissors to figure out who has to cook.  
“Hey Skeppy? Do you think that lady was right? Are we really like her?”  
“Kinda, we do kill people, and we do it for money but that’s the difference. We do it because people like her exist, if they weren’t like that we wouldn’t have to do this job. So no, we aren't the same. Supply requests demand I guess,” He replied, before asking the other for the salt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Ros_makesart) where I make other minecraft youtube content. It's mostly just art.


End file.
